Team STAY of Beacon
by SkyslicerX2
Summary: After team RWBY foiled the attack on Beacon a new team rolls up on the scene. Team STAY is in their first year now and is sure to impress. But can this team of broken people forge themselves into a team and overcome the obstacles that stand in their way?


**A/N so this is my first fanfic and it will be a fairly good one I think. The setting is a bit different than normal. This story starts in Team RWBY's second year at Beacon. The fall of Beacon was attempted but team RWBY managed to stop most of the damage at Season 3 Ep 9 PVP by capturing Mercury and using him to lure Cinder into a trap that they used to kill her (cuz screw Cinder) The White Fang then got cold feet and only a couple Bullheads with troops actually went to the school and were defeated easily. This story as you might have guessed follows a new team in their freshman year...Team STAY. We will have new villains mixed with some old ones and while team RWBY and all other teams will be present they don't get a major spotlight just a supporting role (like midway between CFVY and JNPR) This is the prequel chapter, Enjoy.**

It was a cold fall day and the first snows were beginning to settle along the sides of the path and on the trees. A woman dressed in a red cloak and traveling gear walked along a well-trodden path.

Ruby strolled through the forest unworried closing near to her goal, and she came to stop in front of a pale marble grave at the edge of a cliff.

"Hey, mom" she started "it's been a while since I visited I know but a lot has been happening... Studies and stuff, you know heh" she chuckled softly "its been 3 months since the attack and we're still dealing with Grimm attacks all over Vale. Cinders plan might have failed but she scared a lot of people and that just draws in more Grimm" she huffed.

"In better news, it's almost time for the new freshmen to take the exam. We get to moderate this year so it'll be fun to watch them flail around...Well, that's really all that there is to say, Goodbye for now Mom." Ruby finished as she turned to walk away from the grave and back into the forest.

*Back at Beacon*

" I wonder when Ruby will be back?" said Weiss, laying flat on her bed "Its pretty damm boring without her."

"What is the Ice Queen yearning for some Ruby snuggles, aww." Yang teased.

"Well you have to admit that not much happens when she's not around." added Blake as she turned the page to her book, "We SHOULD be prepping for the Initiation exam tomorrow, it's not like its Ozpin is relying on us to keep the trainees safe from high-level Grimm or anything."

"Aww, cmon Blakey can't we at least have some downtime after working SO hard to fight those Grimm these past weeks...Right Ice Queen."

"If that's a jab on how I needed to rest halfway through the last mission then it was poorly executed" replied Weiss.

"What ME! I would NEVER make fun of a dear friend and colleague such as yourself like that, You seem to take me as a barbarian and frankly, I am appalled that you would ever think that Weiss."

"Hey don't try to feign innocence Yang, if Ruby were here she'd totally tell you o..."

Almost on cue Ruby burst through the door carrying a bag of cookies with a ridiculously happy look on her face as she munched down on the delicious goodie. "Hey Guys what's up today." she attempted to say with her mouth full of cookie. "uh what's up Rubes. where've ya been" Yang asked

"Oh, I went to Patch and met up with Dad and Uncle Qrow. We just kinda talked about how things have been then baked some cookies!"

"What you went to patch without me, Cmon sis" Yang complained sitting up from her bed with an annoyed look.

Well, I didn't PLAN on going to Patch. I was in town visiting some of my old friends who might come to beacon when I ran into Uncle Qrow and he asked me if I wanted to come with him to the house and talk...So I did." Ruby explained looking slightly guilty

Yang huffed "well I guess that makes sense. Anyone interesting coming this year" she asked tentatively.

"Actually one of my old friends Tanya actually made the entrance exam test and will be testing at tomorrow's exam" Ruby replied

"Oh really...isn't that the goth one that was always in the background" yang asked, propping her head up on her hands.

"No, that's Vanessa. Tanya was the quiet one that Koku always dragged along with us." Ruby said as she sat down on her bed, sighing softly. "you know I really don't Know her per se. She was always just this quiet girl who kept to herself even when Koku dragged her along. I was honestly surprised that she passed the exam, apparently, she's a helluva good shot and that was enough to edge her past the entrance requirements."

"Entrance requirements?" Weiss spoke up "You just have to have gone to a combat school and pass basic fighting training right?"

"Actually that's not true, Ozpin tightened up the entrance procedure and requirements after last year. Now you have to pass a much higher minimum combat bar, pass the background check and have pretty good grades." Ruby explained, "You should know this Weiss it was in the briefing packet that Ozpin gave us, remember."

"Wait what, you actually read that whole thing" Weiss replied shocked.

"uh Yeah, what have you guys been doing sitting around talking all this time. Hell, even I had time to read through it while I was out." Ruby returned. Suddenly Weiss, Blake, and Yang look very guilty. Ruby narrowed her eyes"You guys DID read the packet right."

After a few second of guilty silence, Ruby burst out "OMG you guys did just laze around this whole time. REALLY Cmon even Weiss didn't do it. Blakes always reading and Yangs lazy but if there was ONE person I expected to actually READ the handout from the HEADMASTER about our EXTREMELY IMPORTANT assignment that we have to do TOMORROW it would be YOU Weiss." Ruby shouted standing up and pointing an annoyed finger at Weiss.

"Jeez, Rubes were sorry, we'll read it in the morning." Yang apologized, yawning.

"NOPE," Ruby said, still shouting "ALL of us are going to read that packet NOW and we'll do it TOGETHER so we ALL understand EXACTLY what we have to do CAPISCE!"

"Finnneeee" they all groaned in unison, heaving themselves up from their beds to sit down in one of Ruby's famous study circles.

For the next 3 hours, Ruby forced them to go over every page of that packet until the clock hit 11:30 and Weiss finally persuaded Ruby to let everyone sleep because if they didn't they would be unprepared for the mission ahead.

"Holy crap when did Ruby become so studious and Responsible" Yang shuddered as she plopped down on her bed "Weiss you've been a terrible influence to her."

"I agree, even I don't wanna study anymore" Weiss mumbled.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Ruby commanded

"Yes, ruby" they chorused.

"That's yes Team Leader to you" Ruby shot back

"Yes team leader" they mumbled

And with that Ruby turned and clicked off the lamb leaving Team RWBY to peacefully drift off to sleep unknowing of the taxing day that would befall them once they woke.

 **A/N Again this is my first fic so cut me some slack. I personally can't wait for the first adventure of team STAY. Also please forgive grammatical errors I do my best to keep them from appearing.**


End file.
